Networked slot machines capture large amounts of data, such as amount of money deposited into the machine (coin-in), amount paid by the machine (coin-out), amount of jackpots, and bonuses, etc. While older slot machines were single purpose, i.e., they were limited to a single type of game, newer slot machines are capable of playing different types of games, even within the same cabinets. For example, the same game cabinet can hold a slot, poker, and a keno game. Additionally, some of these newer games also have more than one betting denomination, i.e., minimum price per play. The denomination could be set by the casino, for instance to offer discounts at slower play times, or could be set by the player, if, for instance, different denominations had different pay tables. These type of machines are sometimes referred to as MGMD (Multi-Game; Multi-denomination) devices.
Each possible combination of denomination, game type, and game pay schedule may result in a unique theoretical hold percentage. Each combination may also have differing levels of player acceptance.
To determine player acceptance and other information, a casino operator must be able to collect data from the slot machines and perform queries on the data. Present game accounting systems are unable to account for MGMD devices.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other deficiencies in the prior art.